Cammies captured by the COC
by KristenNicholee
Summary: Cammies been captured by the Circle Of Cavan, right before she tells Zach breaking news. Can she get back to Zach, and tell him? Read and find out : -I do not own any of the characters, or the books. Ally Carter does.-


Chapter One;

**Cammies POV**

**-** Run Cammie. Run, don't look back. You look back, their gonna get you.  
My name is Cameron Morgan Goode. I've graduated from Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women with honors, and I'm one of the CIA's best operitives with my husband; Zachary Goode. I suppose I should tell you why I'm running, so here it goes. Zach went to school at Blackthorne, a school like ours but for boys. At Blackthorne though, things are very different. At Gallagher were trained to be spies, at Blackthorne their trained to kill without thinking. Theirs a group called the Circle of Cavan, and their after me. Why me, you may ask? I'll tell you that in a seconde, but the important thing is they've captured me and I'm running to escape.

I was walking in town one day to go meet Zach for lunch at a little bakery that had just opened. I was running late because I was catching up with some old friends (Bex, Macey, and Liz.) They had just gotten back from a mission, and I was excited to see them. We talked about how Zach, and I were; and how our lives has been when I lost track of time. I quickly told them bye, and started to the bakery. I was so caught up thinking about my friends, I didn't see the black van speeding towards me. When I finally saw it, it was too late. I was in the back of the van, kicking and punching. These guys were good though. I was completely off guard, when someone came behind, and put a back over my head. As soon as the bag was on, I smelled something. It was K.O gas. I eventually woke up in a cell with a black eye, and some nasty scrapes and bruises.

You may be wondering why the Circle wants me exactly. They want me for revenge. My father died on a mission trying to take down the circle, he almost did when they eventually killed him. I was seven. So, the Circle wants me cause I know all of my dad's secrets. My father left me a journal incase the worst happened. Well it happened, and they wanted that journal. You wanna know the freaky part though? The head of the Circle is my husbands mother. But, no worries. Zach would do nothing to hurt me.

The gaurd came in three days later bringing me my first peice of food in days. I was actually startung to wonder where Zach was, he would have broken me out by now. Now though, I have to take matters in my own hands. He took the restaints off my wrist, and that's where he went wrong. As soon as my cuffs came off, I knocked the gaurd out. There were no other people in sight though, wich I found weird. It didn't matter though, I was seconds away from freedom. I was starting to think that I was getting lucky 'cause I could see the door leading outside. But thinking your getting lucky, is a spies worst nightmare. Before I could get to the door, Zachs mom stepped in my way with a gun. I did all my moves to disarm her, but she was good. Even though it sickens me to say this, she was a Gallagher Girl. I finally knocked her down though, and started to run. I wasn't running fast enough though. Then I heard it. That awful sound from a gun when it's being fired. As soon as I heard it, I felt it. The bullett had hit my right in my shoulder. The pain was unbarrable, luckily I was still in Roseville. In fact I was only 15 minutes from my apartment, so I kept running.

Luckily I got to me and Zachs apartment in no time. I was losing a lot of blood though. I ran up the stairs praying that no one would decide to come out their door at that moment. I mean, who would want to see a pail girl looking like she was about to faint? And, if they saw; that means I'd have to explain and there was no way in hell I would ever do that. Finally, I got to our apartment. I stumbled in too see Zach, Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, Nick, and Jonas around our table coming with a plan to bail me out. As soon as Zach saw me he ran over, and the only thing I could say before I blacked out was "It Hurts, Hospital Now." Then I went into a black hole.

**Zachs POV**

I've been going insane the past few days trying to find Cam. No matter where Liz looked and tracked though, there was nothing to find. I had to have hope though. My Gallagher Girl was going to come home to me. When we finally got our first good lead; Macey, Lix, Bex, Nick, Jonas, Grant, and I was sitting around the table trying to come up with a plan to get Cam out. Out of no where though, Cammie came stumbling through the door. She said something about her being hurt, and then blacked out. It was scary. Really looking at her, I could see she was losing a lot of blood, and my wife didn't have long. I ran to the car keys, and threw them at Bex. Gant, Nick, and I helped carry Cam down the stairs and into the car. Jonas, Liz, and Macey took the other car to the hospital.

As soon as we pulled in, Cam was whisked away to surgery. The doctors said where the bullet hit, it had shattered bone and they needed to go in and repair it. Three hours later, they said we could come in. Cammie was sound asleep, and she looked like an angel. I couldn't believe how much has happened to her in her life, I was so proud to call her my wife.

Dr. Howe came in and wanted to speak with me alone so we ushered everyone out of the room. The doctor told me to take a seat, and that's when I was really scared of what he was about to say. Dr. Howe said that Cammie was to be fine, though she lost a lot of blood. She was to be on strict bed rest for 3 weeks. He was about to walk out the door, when he turned and said "Oh by the way, your baby's fine. If the bullet came a little bit down on her back though, your little girl wouldn't be here. Cammies six months pregnant." I was shocked. Cammie didn't even have a belly, or mood swings, or anything like that. I wondered if she knew..

That night Cammie finally woke up. The first thing she saw was my face. Everyone tried to get me to go home and rest, but I wasn't leaving Cammies side. When she woke up, she grabbed my face and whispered,"Zach, I'm so sorry I was late. Maybe if I wasn't, then we wouldn't be here. Oh by the way, your a father." And with that she fell back asleep.

I was the happiest man alive.


End file.
